Demons and Mikos love
by Groping-Monk
Summary: sequel to "Inuyasha and Kagome together at Last". The gangs kids are now teens and they all meet koga daughter...and a new kid whos a kitsune.
1. Family and enemies

Yuki, Tyi, Kye, and Kiki were all playing with each other while the grown- ups were busy. Sango was cooking, miroku was in the village helping around, inuyasha was getting wood, and kagome was in her time. Tyi was 14, Yuki was 14, Kye was 11, and Kiki was 15.  
  
"KIDS! Supper!" sango yelled. The kids jumped up and washed up. They ran inside and sat down. Just then, inuyasha came in dropping the wood down on the fire. Miroku came in with ryu (money). "Hello sango dear." miroku said as he walked over to sango. "Hello miroku." Sango set the food down for the kids to eat. "Dad, when will mom get back from grandma's house?" Kye asked. Inuyasha went over and ruffled his hair. "She will be back after dark kids." Sango said to inuyasha and miroku that they will eat when kagome gets back.  
  
Just then, a big pink ball floated up to the hut. "Well if it isn't the inuyasha and the gang..." then the ball popped and out came a kitsune. "Brian your back!" inuyasha said. Brian walked in the hut and waved to miroku and sango. "Brian, these are kids, Yuki, Tyi, and Kye" inuyasha said a he pointed to his kids. "And this is our daughter Kiki" sango said as she pointed to her daughter. Brian bowed and greeted himself. "You see kids, this is Brian, he accompanied us when we were Tyi's, Kiki's, and Yuki's age" Inuyasha explained. The kids nodded and Yuki smiled at Brian.  
  
Brian then blushed and smiled back. "Brian, do you want to sit by me?" Yuki asked while blushing as well. "Ok" Brian said as he sat down and was handed a bowl of ramen. "Thank you sango." Brian then begins to eat. Kagome then walked in and smiled. "Oh! Hey Brian!" kagome runs and hugs him. She then runs to Inuyasha and kisses him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. "Hey kagome..." Kye then jumped up, ran to his mother, and hugged her. "Mom...your back! I missed you momma..."  
  
Kagome picked up Kye and hugged him. Kagome then went outside with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "Its nice to see you again kagome." Sango said smiling. "Yeah...I hate it when I have to leave here to go home for school." Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around kagome. "Well I hate it when you leave kagome.... when you do I am lonely." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome smiled at him and looked around. "What is it kagome?" miroku asked. "I sense two demons coming...." Inuyasha then gets up and sniffs the air. "It is alright, its only koga".  
  
Koga then appeared in front of them with Ayame. "Hey guys...as you can see this is my mate Ayame." Koga pointed to Ayame and smiled. "Well congratulations Koga." Kagome said smiling. "And our pup is at our cave sleeping.... I wish you could see her.". Kagome then asked, "What is her name?". Koga replied, "Her name is Mimi, she is 11 years old, well we got to get going, see you guys later." Koga and Ayame ran back into the forest. Everyone else just smiled and headed back in the hut.  
  
A/N: if you guys are wondering who Brian is...its my very first reviewer to my chapter 10 of "Inuyasha and Kagome together at last". So thanx brian for being the first to review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue and the New Friend

Chapter 2: The Rescue and the New Friend  
  
Kye woke up the next morning and saw everyone was asleep. He went over to his mom and shook her. "Mom, can I go to the river and wash up?" Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes you can Kye, just bring someone with you..." she then went back to sleep. Kye went over and woke Tyi up. Kye asked him to go with him to the river.  
  
At the river  
  
A young wolf demon at around the age of 11 was washing up for the day. Then a giant demon came out of nowhere and attacked her. She ducked and began defending herself. The giant demon swooped down and knocked her into the river. She went to the surface and began splashing and yelling for help.  
  
When Kye and Tyi got to the river, Kye went and sat on the edge of the river. Suddenly Tyi heard screaming and called his brother. "Kye! Someone is screaming!" Kye shot up and saw something coming towards them. Kye saw it was a little girl and she was drowning. The girl then grabbed onto a rock and began screaming. Kye jumped in and swam over to help her. He reached her and grabbed her hand. "Hold on, I am here to help you..."  
  
The girl stopped screaming and held on tight. Kye picked her up and began swimming back to the edge of the river. Tyi held a hand out and helped Kye out who was holding the girl close to him. Kye sat the girl down on the land and looked at her. "Are you ok girl?" Tyi asked smiling at her. The girl looked at them scared. Kye held her hand and said, "It's ok...we aren't going to hurt you. My name is Kye and my brother's is Tyi."  
  
The girl smiled and said, "My name is Mimi, nice to meet you." Kye sat by her and gave her his fire-rat shirt. "Here this will keep you warm, and what happened?" Mimi explained what had happened, where she was from, and who her parents were. Kye gasped when she said her parents were Ayame and Koga.  
  
"Did I say something wrong Kye?" Mimi asked curiously. "Oh no. It is just that my father knows your father." Mimi looked up and got wide-eyed. "You wouldn't be the kids of Inuyasha would you?" The two boys nodded and looked at her. "Well Kye, I am going back to the village. Be back soon or mom and dad will be worried, ok." Kye nodded and began talking with Mimi.  
  
"So that means if our dads found out that we are talking to each other then we would be in trouble.... but I really like you as a friend Mimi." Mimi nodded and said "I like you too.... it is just that my dad doesn't like your dad for some reason...do you know why Kye?" Kye shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Well I better get back to the cave before my dad wakes up. Bye Kye it was nice meeting you." She stood up and handed him his shirt back. He shook his head and pushed it back to her, "No, you keep it. Think of it as a gift from me." He smiled and they hugged and went their separate ways.  
  
At Koga's Den  
  
Mimi walked in and went to the back of the cave to her bed. When she lay down, she felt something soft. She gasped as she saw it was her father. "Mimi, where were you this morning? And where did you get that shirt from?" Mimi sighed and looked down. Koga lifted her in his arms and looked at her. "Tell me the truth Mimi, I promise I wont punish you."  
  
"I was at the river to wash up, when I got attacked by a demon. I fought it until it knocked me into the river. I then headed down stream screaming for help. Then I grabbed onto a rock and this boy swam over and saved me. He gave his over shirt to me to keep me warm and I talked with him and his brother. But mostly the boy who gave the shirt to me. We became friends and he had to leave. Then I came back here. That is all that happened dad."  
  
Koga took the shirt and smelled it. He then looked angry and looked down at Mimi. "Was the boy by any chance related to Inuyasha?" Mimi gasped and nodded. Koga sighed and threw the shirt down. Koga then yelled, "I told you this once before, never talk to or have anything to do with Inuyasha or his heir!" Mimi then grabbed the shirt and whimpered.  
  
"Calm down Koga! She is only a little girl, and besides she likes him as a friend. I know you hate Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that Mimi has to hate them too!" Ayame bent down, picked up Mimi, and hugged her. Ayame glared at Koga and he rolled his eyes. "Fine...but if I see him anywhere near this cave then I will personally ban you from seeing him or do anything with him!"  
  
Koga then walked back to his bed and went back to sleep. Mimi hugged her mom back. "Mom, am I still allowed to see him and play with him and stuff?" Ayame smiled and nodded. "Of course you can sweetie....but now lets dry you off."  
  
At the village  
  
Kye walked back and saw everyone awake. Kagome saw Kye and ran over to him. "Kye! Where were you?! I was so worried!" She then picked him up hugging him. Kye sighed and hugged back. "I was just at the river talking with my new friend mom." Inuyasha came out and saw Kye back. He went over to him and said, "Kye! You had us worried! Why didn't you come back with Tyi?"  
  
Kye then told them, about his meeting with Mimi and who she was. Inuyasha tensed when he heard she was Koga's daughter. Kagome held his hand and squeezed it. "Inuyasha, its ok...Kye is allowed to be with her so stop getting angry!" Inuyasha sighed and said, "Fine! But I don't want that wimpy wolf anywhere near here!" With that said, Inuyasha went back into the hut. Kagome giggled and hugged Kye.  
  
"You are allowed to see her, but just don't let Koga come over here or else there will be a big fight. Ok Kye?" Kye nodded and went to play with his brother, sister, Kiki, and Brian. Just then, Shippo came running from the forest and yelled, "KAGOME!" Kagome turned and saw Shippo, she ran over to him and hugged him close. "You're back Shippo! I have missed you so much! Hey! Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha! Shippo is back!"  
  
Well how was that chapter? Please review. I am sorry it took so long to update. I was just brain-dead for a while. However, I promise I will update more. In addition, I was wondering if anyone would like to be a helper, kind of like a team. Because I can really use help. If you are interested then just say so in your review or Email me. Thank you so much for liking my story. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Get Together Plan

Hey, everyone I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I was somewhat busy with other things. I would love to thank everyone for reviewing this story! Well, this chapter will be short. About a page or two. So thanks!

Chapter 3: The Get Together Plan  
  
It has been 3 weeks since Kye met Mimi. They have become very close friends. They would always play with each other and visit. Koga hated it when Kye came over and was always in a bad mood. Ayame however enjoyed him over. Therefore, one day, Ayame had an idea and went out looking for Kagome.

Ayame was walking through the forest looking for Keade's village. When she spotted it, she went to a hut and asked to talk to kagome. Kagome walked out and they went for a stroll. Ayame then spoke up, "The reason I was looking for you is because our kids met, and Mimi wanted to see Kye again. I can tell they like each other. But Koga doesn't want them to get into a relationship.... so I was wondering if you and Kye help me show Koga how much they like each other?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "OF COURSE! I would do anything for my kids...and your little one." Ayame hugged her and ran off.  
  
The next day Koga was teaching Mimi how to fight. All of a sudden, a giant pink ball pushed Mimi into the river. Mimi tried to swim back but couldn't. The current was too strong. Koga then grabbed the ball and it turned into a kitsune. Brian then laughed weakly and tried to get away. Koga then hurled him into the forest and ran down the riverbank to save Mimi. "HOLD ON MIMI!" he yelled while running. Just then, Kye jumped from a tree and plunged into the water. He swam to Mimi and pulled her onto his back.

He then jumped on a rock and jumped onto the land. Mimi coughed and began shivering. Kye gave her a coat and smiled warmly at her. Mimi's eyes watered and she hugged him close. Kye stroked her back and sighed. "Mimi its ok. I'm here..." Mimi sniffed and looked up at him smiling. She then hugged him friendly. Koga eventually caught up and saw the two embracing each other. He got really pissed at the site. Koga then ran and grabbed Kye by the back of his shirt. "Get your filthy paws off my daughter mutt!" Inuyasha then ran out of the forest and grabbed Kye back. "Why are you yelling at my son!"

Koga then pointed at Kye and yelled, "Keep your ½ breed albino runt away from my daughter! She doesn't have time for your dirty blood!" Mimi went between the two men and screamed loud. Kye, Koga, and Inuyasha covered their ears and yelled for her to stop. Mimi stopped and pouted. "DADDY! I like Kye! HE SAVED ME!" she then went to Kye and held his hand. "Even if you say we can't be friends. We will still be friends! Nothing can make us tear apart!" Koga then stopped and looked at Mimi. Mimi then began crying and Koga became frantic. "Mimi. Please don't cry." he went to her and took her hand.  
  
Mimi slapped it away and cried into Kye's shoulder. Kye gently patted her back and smiled at her. "We will always be friends. No matter what Mimi." they then hugged each other and smiled at the dads. Inuyasha then looked at Koga and sighed. Koga then spoke up. "I'm grateful that your son saved my Mimi. Thanks inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and they shook hands. "Mimi! You are allowed to see Kye when ever you want!" Koga said and bent down. Koga ruffled Kye's hair and then said, "Thanks for saving my Mimi..." He then walked back to the cave.  
  
Inuyasha then looked at Kye. "Kye.be back home when the sun sets..." Inuyasha then left back home.  
  
In a field with Tyi and Miroku  
Miroku was training Tyi. Tyi sat down panting. "Uncle Miroku.... how long will it be until I'm as strong as you and dad?" Miroku gave him some water and sat down beside him. "You will be. Soon enough Tyi. All you need to do is practice."  
  
Inuyasha came into the field and smiled. "Tyi since you are 14 now. I want you to have something...." Inuyasha pulled off his sword and its sheath and hooked it to Tyi. Tyi gasped and smiled. He then hugged his father. "Thank you father! Thank you father!" Inuyasha smiled and stood back up. "I used that sword to protect your mom, uncle and aunt.... Now I want you to protect your siblings, and when you get older, I want you to protect the girl you love..."

Tyi nodded and took out the sword. "But dad, isn't this the Tetsuiga?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes it is, but I don't need it anymore, I can protect your mother with out it, so it's yours. Take good care of it son." Tyi nodded. "I will father, I wont let you down!" Inuyasha ruffled his head and said, "You better not! Oh and Miroku, Kagome and Me are going back to her time for a couple days. She was wondering if-" Miroku then interrupted. "Of course we will take care of Tyi, Yuki, and Kyi. Don't worry" He nodded and then walked back to the village.  
  
Well...that's all folks! Until next time! Just tell me what you think! Ja ne! Can you tell me if anything is wrong with it? Well I am not going to be updating really quick..it might be a couple of days


End file.
